Detective's Stolen Heart
by Neptunes angel
Summary: will a detective and a thief's love last through it all? Zolu, will be continued later
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok… I suddenly got into Zolu :D and I've NEVER posted one of my One Piece fan fics before… as I said before; this is based on a chat room with my friend so don't be mean. I've done a lot of fan fics with my friend, and personally this one is my favorite. I'm NOT promising any # of chapters yet… anyways Enjoy :D …no pov for now….

Disclaimer: no, I do not own One Piece or anything involving the creation of One Piece…. But that would be awesome if I did :D

Chapter One

There was once a great thief named Zoro. He has successfully stolen many valuable treasures out there. Zoro stole with the grace of a swan. If you saw him stealing, you probably wouldn't be able to tell he was… until you realize the item is missing, which isn't very long… that's why Zoro is also a very fast runner.

But as for Luffy, well he was one of the greatest detectives to ever live. He has solved even the most impossible cases to be solved, and got every criminal in the book behind bars… well, except for Zoro

But, did Zoro and luffy know each other? Of course they did, but they hate each other and hope the other some how dies….

The blond haired chief banged his hand on the table and screamed "this is the twelfth time this week Zoro got away! We need to do something about this Luffy!"

The black haired detective sighed with dismay "Sorry, Sanji….. " Luffy had a very depressed expression on his face, but it was soon changed to anger when he said "that basterd of a thief… when I catch him and see that depressed look on his face, that'll make my day!"

"That's right Luffy!" said Sanji, encouragingly "and when you do, we'll throw a big party! Just for you!" Sanji smiled

"Will there be meat?" Luffy pleaded

"Yes, obviously… the party's for you, there HAS to be meat there…" Sanji giggled

Then, Sanji heard his phone go off and had to answer it.

"WHAT!? How could this be!? He just…. Fine, we'll be there soon… bye…" Sanji hung up his phone and said to Luffy "Zoro stole more stuff…."

Then Luffy's face expression turned to determined and said "I'll go my self, Sanji, I have to catch him, once and for all!" as soon as Sanji was about to disagree, Luffy was already out the door.

Then Sanji sighed to himself "I hope that kid will be ok…" He leaned in his chair and lit a cigarette.

The green haired thief was leaning on a tree at the time down town. Then he said to himself "ahh… nothing like stealing to get the blood flowing!" then from a distance, Zoro heard a shrill voice screaming something. Then he groaned "aww, damn it… it's that detective again…."

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed "I won't let you get away this time!"

The Zoro rolled his eyes "and you saying that will change me always escaping, how?" and with that, Zoro started running, really fast. But Luffy was right behind him… the feet soon changed to miles of running down the side walk…. It was in the middle of winter, so this wasn't easy for either of them….

So then, trying to get Luffy discouraged, Zoro screamed "You tired of running yet?" soon snickering to himself…. Sadly, this got Luffy more infuriated… and made him scream "No! I feel great!" when really, Luffy felt like he was about to faint. "I'm not letting you get away this time!!"

Soon, Zoro ran into an abandoned house and Luffy followed. Zoro ran up 2 flights of stairs and was almost inside the attic when Zoro screamed and… BANG! Zoro fell right on top of poor Luffy out of pure shock.

Luffy pushed Zoro off and screamed "What the hell was that for!?"

Then Zoro said shakily "G-ghost…."

"There's no such thing!" Luffy sharply remarked

"Ok…" Zoro sighed "then why don't _you _look"

"Fine!" Luffy said as he was walking up the stairs of the attic…

AN: cliff hanger :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hi again, I've been really busy lately so, I'll be updating slowly, as usual :D anyways….. That's about it…enjoy:D

Disclaimer: no, I do not own One Piece or anything involving the creation of One Piece…. But that would be awesome if I did :D

Chapter 2

As the little detective made his way up the stairs to the attic, Clouds of blue mist engulfed him. Then a strange voice whispered _"Stay out of my little home…."_

Luffy stood completely still. Then the voice spoke again. _"Didn't you hear me?"_

Luffy sighed "Nope" Then the ghost appeared right in front of the little Detective and it sighed _"hmm… a dumb detective…. Your type killed my mother…"_

Then Luffy screamed "I'm not dumb!" But the ghost only shook her head to this and said _"If you were smart, you wouldn't be in this house…."_

Luffy grew more irritated by this and yelled "I chased that stupid thief in here!"

"_and because of this"_ She sighed "_you're locked out of the real world"_

Luffy grew pale as she whispered "_you should have taken Sanji with you…"_ Then she started to giggle _"You're too young for this, child…"_ And with that, the ghost was gone.

Then Luffy blinked and walked slowly down the stairs. Realizing what just happened, Luffy screamed "Baka Thief! Where are you!?"

"Right here! I've been waiting for you, you little brat…" Zoro said very annoyed

"It appears we're stuck here" Luffy growled

"No shit, Sherlock" Zoro growled

Then Luffy became very irritated and said "why do I have to be stuck with YOU of all people!? "

Zoro rolled his eyes and said "well, you were after me, weren't you?"

Then Luffy muttered "I promised Sanji I'd catch you today!"

"Too bad," Zoro sneered "when I get out of here, I'll sell this stuff and finally have enough for my father's…." then Zoro frowned

"Your father's what…?" Luffy blinked

Zoro shakes his head "Nothing, Luffy…"

"But still" Luffy sighed "stealing is wrong. I won't let you get away when we get out of here…." then Luffy growled "I'll knock you out if I have to…"

"Stealing is wrong!?" Zoro yelled "try being raised where stealing is the only way you'll survive!"

Then Luffy shouted "it's called getting a job!"

Zoro glared "you really don't understand, always getting the silver spoon… Bull shit! You wouldn't know life if it bit you in the arm you spoiled basterd!"

"You don't know anything about my life that lead up to this so, shut up!" Luffy muttered.

"As long as you shut up…" Zoro sneered.

"I'm not listening!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro just walked to a different room. Then as Luffy sat down, the ghost appeared right in front of him and sighed "_you're still here?_"

"Yeah" Luffy sighed "well, we're stuck here…"

"_While you're still here, you should get along with Zoro, after all…_" the ghost smiled "_you don't want to die alone, do you…?_"

"I hate him" Luffy growled

"_You know, I could kill you right now…_" The ghost smiled

"You'd kill me?" Luffy said half jokingly

And like that, a knife appeared I front of his neck. "_I've done it before_" the ghost sighed "_don't judge me…_"

"Look…" Luffy Panicked "you said some one killed your mother, right?

"_Yes…_" the ghost sighed "_Sanji did…_"

"He did!?" Luffy shuddered "but why!?"

"_When you were too young to understand…_" the ghost sighed sadly "_I was 15, and Sanji was 14. My mother was rapped and lost all three of her jobs. She had to feed me and my baby brother, so she stole a rice ball. My mother was always a fast runner, but this was the first and the last time she ever stole. Sanji, your hero, chased my mother into our little tent and then, she was killed… right in front or me and my little brother's eyes."_

"Over a rice ball…?" Luffy said.

"_Yes. By Sanji… then he took the rice ball and said "Don't steal" I never followed that rule again…for my brother's sake. Eventually, when my little brother was 14, I killed myself in this house…_"The ghost sighed

"… I've never killed anyone" Luffy shuttered "killing is totally different then enforcing justice…"

"_Well, do you want to know who my baby brother is…?_" the ghost said

Luffy nodded and slowly, the ghost took the knife away from Luffy's neck.

"_I'll tell you_" the ghost sighed "_but you'll have to look in the other room_"

"Ok" Luffy said

"_Come with me, Luffy_" the ghost said going to the other room.

Then she pointed "_there he is_"

"Z-Zoro…?"

AN: that's the end of chapter 2! I'll try to update again soon, please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, I just had a sleep over and stood up till 6 XD anyways, as a one piece fan, I decided to see how funimation was doing on the dubbing voices…. I will warn you, it was the worse thing I've ever seen! I'll put a link up on my profile. So here's chapter 3. Enjoy:D

Chapter 3

The little detective was stunned. "Zoro's your little brother…?"

"_Yes, that's him_" the Ghost smiled

Luffy looked at Zoro again and sighed "So why is he stealing now…? Is it something with his dad?"

"_Yes…_" The ghost explained "_After I killed myself, I always helped guide him, spiritually, in the right direction. Like getting a job and some day, razing a family. And one day, Zoro found father. Father was very old and feeble. He lost both his legs in a gruesome accident. Zoro at the time had only one dream… to help his father walk again. So, he decided to work at many different places, save all his money until he had enough money for his father's prophetic legs… but for no reason, all the shops started firing him…Zoro didn't steal at that time of his life…"_

"Then that's dumb" Luffy said

Then the ghost continued on "_So that night, Zoro decided_ _to steal the Golden legs for father. He stole with so much grace, no one could tell he was stealing…and got away very easily… but that night, when Zoro came home to see his father walk again, he was already too late… Zoro found father Laying on the ground in a pool of blood…it crushed Zoro so much that all he could to is steal to make him self feel important, but mostly… wanted…_"Then the ghost looked over at her brother "_and that's how he became the way he is today…_"

"Well, some damn thieves took my family away from me!" Luffy yelled "That's why Sanji raised me and that's why I was trained to become a detective." Then Luffy frowned "I know my brother's still out there… I still have to find him…"

"_Good luck_" the ghost sighed "_from what I heard, he's already on the other side…_"

Then Luffy turned pale and screamed "Wait When!?"

"_Yesterday, 4pm, heart attack, right in front of the detective's office_." The ghost sighed "_He finally knew where you were but at the time, you were after Zoro with Sanji. You never saw the body because an ambulance passing by took him with them…_" The ghost sighed

"Ace…" Luffy clenched his fist "this wouldn't have happened to me if people like thieves didn't roam around the world! I lost my family because of the evilness in this world! You think a little child can deal with their family being taken away from them at the same time!? I was beat up and tossed aside when Sanji found me!"

Then the ghost looked at Luffy and said"_you think a child can deal with three loved ones being killed right in front of him? One by force, one by suicide, and one by murder_"

"…no…" Luffy growled

"_You're not the only one, Luffy…_" the ghost said "_every one struggles in life…_"

Luffy became irritated and said "I'm aware of that, but right now, I just want to get the hell out of here!"

"_Too bad…_" The ghost sighed "_until the lesson is learned and accepted, you can't leave… or you'll die…_"

"Ugh… just _great_…" Luffy said rolling his eyes.

"_You'll thank me later in life for this…_" and with that, the ghost disappeared

Luffy stumbled against the wall and yawned "…I'm tired…." He slid on the floor and in a matter of seconds was fast asleep.

Later that night, Zoro walked out to get some water, and he noticed the little detective asleep, shivering on the floor.

Zoro shock his head "That little brat should have brought a coat…" Zoro said as he was taking off his coat and put it on Luffy "there…" then Zoro walked back to his room.

"n-naa…?" Luffy mumbled "did that thief give this to me..?" he said, touching the fur near the hood. Luffy just shrugged and fell asleep.

The next day, Luffy was as stiff as a board. As he was trying to loosen up, he wined "ah, I'm kind of stiff!"

"No wonder" Zoro sighed "you were sleeping on the floor…"

"I know…" Luffy sighed "I didn't feel like moving, it's not my place…" Then Luffy noticed he was still wearing Zoro's coat "I guess you want your coat back…."

"Nah" Zoro said "you can keep it"

"O-ok…" Luffy said with little comfort.

Then Zoro smiled sweetly and said "see, not all thieves are heartless…." The thief walked out and the little detective followed; because after all, where else would he go? Zoro waked in the kitchen and found a ripe apple. Then Zoro looked at Luffy and said "you want half?"

Luffy shook his head "no, I'm not hu-" Luffy was interrupted by the loud roars of his stomach. Luffy grew very red and quite embarrassed. Then Zoro walked over to Luffy and pulled a weird looking device out of one of his millions of pockets; after all, where else would a thief put all his gadgets? With out touching the apple, with in 5 seconds, the apple was cut in half.

"Naa…." Luffy sighed "how did you do that?"

"Years of practice" Zoro smiles "my father taught me how to use the apple cutter" then Zoro handed Luffy one of the halves.

Luffy looked at Zoro and nervously said "you sure…?"

"I'll have my half and you have yours" Zoro smiled

"Thank you" Luffy whispered as he munched on his apple. "I'm sorry I'm all shaky… I'm usually like this when I'm in a place where I'm not welcomed in the first place…"

"Don't worry, I basically own this place" Zoro went on "and my morals are to treat everyone as an equal. Like, when a homeless guy asks for food, I give him a feast. So you're welcome here, Luffy!"

"…o-ok…" Luffy stuttered "S-Sanji tried to help me c-control myself b-but…. I c-can't help it…."

"Help what?" Zoro questioned

"…my s-shaking… I-it doesn't help t-that… people t-treat me like a kid though…" Luffy stuttered

"Nah, you're an adult here, and if you shiver don't worry, I don't mind" Zoro sighed

"R-really…?" Luffy said

"Yes, really Luffy." Zoro smiled

"Well, d-don't you hate me…?" Luffy said

"For now, we're equals" Zoro explained "let's see how we feel after this, and then we can either become buddies or continue hating each other. Ok, Luffy?"

Luffy lightly blushed and sighed softly "…Having a buddy sounds nice…"

"Yeah… it does" Zoro smiled

"I really don't have any friends… I-I just do my job…" Luffy frowned

"Don't worry… I don't have many friends either…" Zoro admitted "being a thief sure takes up a lot of your spare time…"

"Ah…" Luffy sighed as he sat on the ground… Zoro really didn't hate Luffy as much as he did before so he sat right next to him.

_It was so quiet, the only thing heard was the wind passing through the trees branches…_

AN: sorry I took so long to update! I've been getting a lot of home work, having some family problems and I got stitches in my head a few days ago. But everything's good now :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok, so as some of you have noticed, I haven't updated in a while :D;;; sorry, school takes up a lot of time. But anyways, now that I have some time on my hands (between exercising, and reading 4 books for the summer, and working at camp) I can type the next chapter to this story

I also decided to update because a lot of awesome people have been reviewing me and asking me to finish it up :D so, let's not waste time and continue on!

Disclaimer: no, I do not own One Piece or anything involving the creation of One Piece… But that would be awesome if I did :D

Chapter 4

The little detective and the thief were sitting under a wooden window, where the cold wind could only be felt on its glass. Oh, how the little detective wanted to get out of that house and get that stupid thief where he belonged, JAIL! But through the little detective's thoughts of seeing Zoro clank a mug on the poles of a jail cell, came the hard voice of that damn thief. "Why do hate thieves so much?" Zoro sighed "we're not all bad people…"

"Well…" Luffy frowned "two thieves killed my parents and…took my brother away from me… I was beaten up badly…" he took a long breath and went on "…I found out my brother is dead and I've been looking for him for so many years…. Ever since then, I've been trying to find the people who did this, because my family never did anything wrong…"

"…. I'm so sorry Luffy…." Zoro frowned "I wish I could help… but the only thing I'm good at is stealing and running…"

"…it's all over though…" the little detective sighed to himself "I mean I can't even see my brother anymore… funny… I was so close to seeing him too…" Luffy looked down "he died in front of the detective station while I was chasing you…."

Zoro felt great remorse and frowned to himself, letting Luffy go on.

"… I guess luck wasn't on my side… that's all" Luffy concluded

Zoro looked at Luffy "hmm… I've got something for you, it may cheer you up" he smiled softly as he searched though his coat pockets (which Luffy was still wearing); Luffy looked completely bewildered. Soon, Zoro pulled out a little golden locket and Luffy gasped; that was the locket Ace always wore. That locket was the one thing Ace would never show Luffy, or let him even open it!

"I found this late by the detective station" Zoro sighed to himself. He opened it and showed Luffy a picture of him and his brother "is this you and your brother when you two were younger?"

Luffy looked at it closely and slowly nodded. Zoro dropped the locket into Luffy's hand "you can have it, he probably dropped it or it fell off"

Luffy slowly embraced the locket, as if it were Ace himself and slowly wept.

Zoro sighed, calmly saying "it's ok Luffy…"

"Ace…" he sobbed "I only wanted to see him one more time….and play with him again…" Luffy covered his face and Zoro slowly soothed him "well, now you have a little piece of him forever… no one can steal that…" Luffy let go of his face and looked at Zoro as he said "…and you'll never be alone, because he'll always be by your heart…" Luffy bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face.

AN: I know it's not a long chapter, but I'm really tired right now D: sorry! So I just finished reading a really long novel, so if I sound like a boring novel, sorry :D but if you like it, the yay! Chapter 5 is next!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ok, so I'm happy to say, this is chapter 5 of my story :3 a lot of people have been giving me positive input on this (I re-read a lot of the reviews) and I want to thank you all for your support! Even though, I think only one of you have been begging me continue, and it's really motivating me! Without the readers, I don't know what I'd do :O so without further a due, I would like to do Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: as I told you, I do not own one piece and I did not help create it :O if I did, you'd probably see some good Zolu! :D

Chapter 5

"Luffy…" the thief sighed "you don't need to hold back, you can cry here. I've done it a thousand times in this old place… I guess you can say, this house was my escape from the real world." The little detective continued to sniffled

"So don't worry..." Zoro lightly hugged Luffy. "No one will judge you here…" Luffy was not use to this sort of affection, so he jumped a little from Zoro's embrace and began to blush immensely. Then Zoro calmly said "it's ok Luffy…" and with that, the little detective wiped his tears away and tried to calm down.

All of the sudden, the lights all went out in the house "…this is just perfect…." Zoro remarked sarcastically.

Then, a ghostly voice came. "_Have you two learned your lesson?_" with that the girl appeared and the thief gave a horrid gasp as he looked at her and shuttered back

Zoro's voice shook "…V-Victoria….?" Luffy just looked at Zoro as his completion became pale as snow.

The Ghost smiled "_yes baby brother, it's me_" Zoro began to get up and back away from the ghost

"… But you're dead! Y-you killed yourself!" he shuttered.

The ghost only kept smiling "_I'm just a ghost._"

"… you're not real… this whole thing isn't real…." Zoro glared at the ghost "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" and with that, Zoro ran away from the ghost and Luffy.

The ghost laughed "_the only skill he has… running away from everything_" then the ghost followed Zoro. Luffy was as confused as ever and decided to follow the both of them. Eventually, the chase lead to a secret passage way and Luffy lost track of the two; so Luffy decided to just sit against the wall and rest. Then, there came a voice Luffy had never heard before, but was somehow, familiar to him.

"_Where did you get this?_" Came the voice as it lifted up the golden locket. Luffy growled "Give that back! That was my brother's locket!" then the ghost appeared in front of Luffy and looked at him closely.

Then the ghost gave him a warm smile "it's been a while Luffy…" then Luffy let out a great gasp "Ace!?"

The ghost nodded "yup, that's me" Luffy was greatly confused; so Ace explained. "I'm a ghost now… at least, that's what everyone's been telling me."

Luffy started to tear up "what happened to you after that night…? Where did those thieves take you...? I was looking for you everywhere" he started to sniffle.

"I don't really remember" Ace sighed "all I remember was that I escaped a few days after and sold news papers for the next 5 years… and lived in a foster home…" then he started to frown "last year, I saw you in the news paper; it said you solved a great case… it took me a long time, but I finally found the station… but when I did… I got a sudden pain in my chest… and now I'm dead" he concluded

"I wasn't there at that time…" Luffy sighed as the remorse grew in his heart "… I was chasing Zoro…"

Ace only smiled at Luffy "if I lived, I would have waited a century for you…"

Luffy began to sob "I should have stayed at the station! Maybe I could have helped in some way…"

"It wasn't your fault" Ace sighed

"b-but…" Luffy stuttered

Ace smiled warmly and said "you needed to do your job. That job of yours made me a proud to be your brother. You always followed the rules and gave those bad guys what they deserved!"

This made the little detective smile and wipe his tears away.

"…but Luffy…" Ace frowned "…it's my time to leave… I can finally rest in peace…"

"…I understand…" Luffy lowered his head.

"Just remember" Ace smiled "I'll be right her, in your locket; and right here…in your heart"

Luffy only nodded and sniffled

"… I love you…" Ace finally said in a brotherly way.

"I love you too Ace… I missed you..." Luffy sighed sadly

"I missed you too…" Ace said as he started to fade.

"No! I don't want you to go!" Luffy cried

"But I have to…" Ace frowned "If I had the choice, I'd stay…"

"o-ok" Luffy stuttered

"You're growing up, Luffy" Ace said "and after all..." he completely faded away, but left Luffy with one last whisper.

"_What's life without loss?_"

Luffy sat down against the wall again and slowly sighed to himself "…I know…"

…_There was nothing to be heard except the low whimpers of the little detective himself…_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok :D here's chapter 6, but before I tell you about that, I got to tell you something else. If any of you own a DA account, I'm Neptune42 and I'm doing a 100 picture challenge based Zolu and little stories I soon plan to post here, and some DSH fan art too! here's a link :3 (I didn't start the challenge yet, but give me time)

neptune42./

and Victoria is an OC, just someone to be Zoro's pretend sister :3 so that's about it for all I have to say :D so here's chapter 6

Disclaimer: as I told you, I do not own one piece and I did not help create it :O if I did, you'd probably see some good Zolu! :D

Chapter 6

Luffy's slow whimpers were interrupted when Zoro came in and fell on his knees, looking as miserable as ever. The thief covered his face and whispered to himself "why did she do it…?"

The little detective looked up at Zoro "Naa..?" he sighed "… what did she do?"

The thief's grip hardened "….she killed my father…" his voice quivered "….she….she…. possessed him and made him kill himself…. it just makes me sick…" Zoro frowned

"…But why..?" Luffy sighed

Zoro shook his head "I don't know…" there was a great silence between the two. Then Luffy sighed nervously "well... I saw Ace as a ghost…."

"how is he…?" Zoro said

"he's confused with the whole ghost thing…" Luffy continued "…but he said he was very proud of the job I have... that I always follow the law and stuff…" Luffy smiled to himself

"oh..." Zoro sighed

"yeah…" Luffy sighed. All the sudden something began to shake in his pocket. He looked in there and heard a rather familiar voice coming out of his walkie-talkie.

"_Luffy! LUFFY! COME IN LUFFY!"_called the voice "_It's Sanji! COME IN!"_

Luffy looked at Zoro and said "… I forgot about Sanji…. He's probably worried sick that I never came home… hey Zoro, do you mind if I answer this..?"

"not at all" Zoro sighed "I don't really have a problem with him and his magical eyebrows" he snickered to himself.

"Alright…" Luffy sighed "this is Luffy, come in Sanji"

"_LUFFY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?_" Sanji screamed "_WE HAD THE WHOLE FORSE LOOKING FOR YOU; WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR TWO DAYS!_"

"umm… you don't have to scream" Luffy sighed "really…"

"…_Sorry…_" Sanji apologized "_…I've been doing that for the past two days…_"

"Listen" Luffy explained "I'm kind of stuck here right now, but I'll be back home with you soon, ok?"

"_well, where are you!? we can bring the force over and bring you home_" Sanji sighed

"look… Sanji it's ok! Call the force off; I can manage myself…" Luffy sighed

"_Luffy…_" Sanji sighed "_I'm really worried about you…"_

"I know" Luffy said "I'll be ok… I promise to come home as soon as I can; ok?"

"_ok- WAIT! DID ZORO KIDDNAP YOU!_" Sanji screamed

Luffy smiled to himself and sighed "no Sanji…"

"_Are you sure?"_ Sanji questioned

"Sanji… if I were kidnapped, would I be answering my OWN walkie-talkie?" Luffy explained "if I were a hostage, I would be telling you where I am and how much they want in exchange for me" Luffy giggled

"_Ok... I trust you Luffy…"_ Sanji sighed _" but I'll be seeing you alive… right?"_

"yeah!" Luffy said

"_ok, then I'll see you soon, bye Luffy_" Sanji sighed

"bye Sanji; Over and out" Luffy said as he put his walkie-talkie away. Then he has long sigh.

"he thinks I kidnapped you?" Zoro laughed

"yeah…" Luffy sighed

Then Zoro rolled his eyes. "everything involves a hostage with him, doesn't it?"

"he got really worried…." Luffy explained

"well, he thinks of you like a brother" Zoro sighed "of course he would!"

"yeah..." Luffy sighed "two days of the whole force looking for me… and If I tell them where I am… you'd get caught and god only knows what would happen to this place…"

"wait…" Zoro realized "I thought you _wanted_ me to rot in a jail cell…"

"well right now, I just need to get out of here with that lesson we learned, ne?" Luffy sighed

"yup" Zoro answered

Luffy sighed "so yeah..."

"but what do you think we need to learn" Zoro sighed and started thinking to himself

"like hell I know…" Luffy sighed, tiredly

"to get along maybe…?" Zoro sighed

Luffy and Zoro waited a few seconds for something to happen. "nothing's happening" Zoro sighed

"to learn it doesn't mean to just say what It is" Luffy explained "we would actually have to learn to get along."

"but how?" Zoro sighed "you're a famous detective and I'm a wanted thief"

Then Luffy said "well, we understand where we both came from in our lives to lead to this, right?"

Zoro nodded.

"hmm" Luffy sighed as he walked around the room "the only time I felt like we were getting along was when you were comforting me… but that was just because it was a moment of weakness..."

"Aww!" Zoro joked around and hugged Luffy "that' so cute!"

The Little detective jumped right out of Zoro's arms and franticly jumped up on the ceiling. Then Luffy blushed immensely "I-I'm not really an h-huggy person…"

Zoro looked up at Luffy and yelled "how did you do that!?"

"Ninja skills" Luffy said as he calmed down "I've been training…"

"so you're a ninja detective..?" Zoro said confused "a ninjective?"

"yeah… I guess…" Luffy sighed "I'm very strange..." he frowned

"no, I want to do that" Zoro said "it'd make stilling a whole lot easier…"

"no not that…" Luffy took his cheek and stretched It out "…I'm rubber…"

Zoro blinked "… I WANNA DO THAT!" he screamed "and you call yourself unlucky…"

"well... I get called a freak a lot… so yeah" Luffy sighed. Then, Luffy's grip began to loosen on the ceiling "… oh shit…" Luffy fell down from the ceiling, but then felt some one catch him. He looked up and saw Zoro holding him and he blushed immensely. Then Zoro said "are you ok, Luffy?"

"Y-yeah…" Luffy stuttered. Zoro put Luffy down and he sighed. "this may be harder than we thought"

Then Luffy slowly backed away from Zoro.

Then Zoro sighed "Luffy, why are you backing away…? Did I do anything wrong?" he looked concerned. Luffy slowly shook his head.

"ok..." Zoro sighed and frowned to himself. he sat down and Luffy sat down next to him. The little detective hesitantly clinged to Zoro's arm and blushed madly.

AN: so, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm having a family emergency with my dad D: so if I don't update for a while, now you know why!

Sorry everyone D: the story will go on! I will not stop writing chapters! And also, the next chapters going to be good :3 teehee!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: ok, so after I finish this story, I have another one in mind, based on my life :3 I mean, I've written so many stories about love just happening and then being happy forever. That's not how I'm writing this new one. I'm going to write it from the beginning to the brutal end. Yes, it will be Zolu, I promise. But anyways, now that I'm excited, I'm got to finish this story so I can get started on my next one :3 btw, sorry if the characters are ooc. I like writing differently from the rest! LET'S GIVE ZORO EMOTIONS! :D so anyways, let's start the chapter!

Disclaimer: no, I do not own One Piece or anything involving the creation of One Piece…. But that would be awesome if I did :D

Chapter 7

The thief looked bewildered as the little detective clinged to his arm. The little detective blushed. "…why do you look so confused…?"

"It's something stupid, don't worry about it Luffy" Zoro sighed

"No, what is it Zoro…" the little detective said as he looked up from the thief's arm. "…tell me…"

"It's nothing" Zoro sighed.

"…tell me…" Luffy repeated.

"Fine…" Zoro surrendered "… well, what if we kissed…? They'd have to let us out of here for sure."

Luffy blushed immensely "… what…?"

"I told you it was stupid!" Zoro sighed angrily

"Well why did you think of that?" Luffy blinked in confusion.

"Well…" Zoro began "we have to get along to get out of here. And talking was obviously not working; so I thought it would work through a more silent message…"

"But why kissing?" Luffy sighed

Then Zoro got annoyed "you know, you could have said "ok" when I told you it was nothing…"

Luffy lowered his head "s-sorry.."

"It's ok" Zoro sighed "it's not your fault. You were just asking about my thoughts…"

"Yeah…" Luffy slightly smiled to himself "I can be curious…"

"That's alright Luffy" Zoro said as he pet his head "you still have 8 lives…" the thief laughed at his own clever pun.

"I'm not a cat!" Luffy pouted.

The thief smiled "but your cute like one…" this made the little detective blush.

After Zoro was done laughing at his own bad pun, the little detective asked "what do you think of me Zoro…?"

The thief blinked for a minute. "Do you mean before this or now?"

"Now… and before I guess…" the little detective sighed.

"Ok, well before I completely hated you!" Zoro said honestly as the little detective lowered his head. "You always wanted to put me in jail! And never gave up, oh, I thought you were so stubborn!"

Luffy look sadly at Zoro "but now…" Zoro sighed "you're good natured, you've been through a lot like me and you're the first detective I would love to get to know more. You're real" Zoro smiled at the red Luffy. "My turn! What do you think of me?"

"Well," Luffy said "before I hated your guts!"

"Of course" Zoro interrupted

"I couldn't wait to throw you in jail because Sanji was going to throw me a big party with lots of meat!" Luffy smiled

"What!?" Zoro frowned "a party!? And I wasn't invited!?" Zoro laughed

"But now I get what you're coming from and you're a pretty nice person…" Luffy smiled softly

Then Zoro smiled "thank you"

"And I kind of…" Luffy began to blush.

"…kind of _what_, Luffy?" Zoro questioned

Luffy twiddled his fingers "I…I can't say it!" he concluded

"… then I'll have to tickle it out of you!" Zoro joked around

"No! I don't like being tickled!" Luffy pouted "and I'm still not telling you!" the little detective blushed.

"I'm willing to do almost anything for you to tell me… well… besides stop stealing or Turing myself in." Zoro sighed

"Well… I don't know…" Luffy mumbled as he began to trail off.

"You could tell me anything, I'm good with secrets!" Zoro laughed "thieves are good at keeping secrets!"

As much as Zoro tried to persuade him, Luffy was stubborn

"You're not getting it out of me!" he pouted

"… I threw out that torture book last week… so I'll have to make due…" the thief sighed "there's the capital sins… but which one…"

Luffy was just dead silent.

"Well, there's gluttony... Sloth… envy… pride… greed… wrath… and lust…" Zoro sighed "no for gluttony because we have no meat… you're not really lazy so not sloth… are you jealous of anyone?"

"Nope" Luffy sighed

Zoro continued "hmm… you're not really prideful about anything so pride is out… we don't have money and I don't think you're angry at anyone so greed and wrath are out… so that leaves lust…"

Luffy blushed madly "n-no… don't try lust… keep your sexual desires to yourself…"

"Lets just experiment and see how it works" Zoro sighed and he blew in Luffy's ear. This made the detective blush more if even possible.

"What are you doing?" Luffy shook

"Trying to get the info out of you… so tell me or I'll do more to your ear..."

"No…" Luffy refused "I'm not telling you anything"

"Ok, if you're sure" Zoro sighed as he started to nibble on Luffy's earlobe.

"Stop…" Luffy moaned blushing immensely.

"Are you going to tell me" Zoro sighed

"Nope" Luffy said

"Ok, next is you neck" Zoro sighed as he began to kiss Luffy's neck.

"Not telling" Luffy moaned louder. Then Zoro began to suck on Luffy's neck.

"Ready to tell" the thief sighed

"Maybe…" Luffy said

"Ok, I'll have to keep going till it's a yes" Zoro sighed

"What are you…? ENJOYING THIS!?"Luffy screamed

Then Zoro responded "well, are you..?" this made Luffy blush. "I'll keep going for the heck of it Luffy"

"Naa… it should be obvious by now…" Luffy muttered

"Well, you want me to kiss you somewhere else" Zoro smiled

"Where…" Luffy questioned. Then, the thief grabbed the little detective and kissed him. Luffy loved this and kissed Zoro back.

AN: sorry, I'm not good at witting suggestive things and kissing sceens so yeah, enjoy! Btw I might not be writing for a while because I start school on Friday :O sorry


End file.
